


help

by ShortFandomPerson



Category: Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortFandomPerson/pseuds/ShortFandomPerson
Summary: This is an two-shot that is Nathan centric. I hope that you at least read this, the "Stretch Armstrong & the flex fighters" series is good but cliche. This fandom needs more fanfics though...(an old fanfic once again)
Relationships: nathan & ricardo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter, this started as a one shot, it is olddddd

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP.". Nathan mumbled to himself, quite loudly actually, as he jogged through the hallways of the school. He stumbled a couple of times as he nearly ran into everything in his way.

"I can't be late again or th-" He started to mumble but was cut off as he was grabbed and slammed into the wall that was now behind him. He let out a grunt as he tried to look up to see who had pushed him.

He let out a little gasp when he felt strong hands grip the front of his shirt and pull him off the floor. He looked up and saw Kyle's face.

"Where are you going runt?". Kyle asked with an amused look on his face.

Nathan swallowed and averted his gaze from Kyle's eyes. "I'm just going home. I have to help my grandpa.". He said in a slightly shaky voice. He didn't want this to happen again. He wasn't sure that he would come up with a good excuse this time.

He closed his eyes as he saw Kyle raising his fist, he didn't feel as much as he used to do when Kyle's fist collided with his cheek, but he still let out a gasp.

After what felt like an eternity of punches, kicks and insults, they stopped and at that time his body was numb but he still felt blood flowing out of his body.

"You better not tell anyone about this or next time we'll pay your dear little sister a visit.". Kyle said with a grin on his face as he wiper the blood of his hands. Nathan only nodded, eyes still closed, and he then heard Kyle's footsteps fade away.

Nathan groaned and he moved into a sitting position and looked at his body to see the wounds. He could feel the cuts on his face and see bruises forming on his arms and legs. He lifted up his shirt and winched as he touched the skin over his ribs, he would have a dark bruise there later.

He touched his face and saw the blood on his hands, he slowly stood up and walked to the boy's bathroom and proceeded to wash the blood off his face. The water felt cold as it flowed down his bruised face.

He took some paper towels and wiped his face carefully, letting out some whimpers in the process.

He opened the door to walk out again but bumped into something big. He fell to the floor with a flinch and looked up and met a pair of concerned eyes that belonged to his friend Ricardo.

Nathan swallowed as Ricardo knelt down and helped Nathan up from the dirty school floor, seeing the condition he was in.

"Nathan? Are you okay?". Ricardo asked with a concern-laced voice. Nathan's cheek grew hot as he struggled not to break down in front of his friend.

Ricardo frowned at the silence but noticed that Nathan was slowly beginning to shake.

"Nathan?". Ricardo then noticed that small tears running down his friend's cheeks, he heard small sobs escape Nathan's mouth.

Then Nathan did a thing that surprised them both, he hugged Ricardo and buried his face in Ricardo's shirt, sobs now audible and shaking his whole body. Ricardo stood still for a few seconds before he embraced the smaller boy.

They both sank down on the dirty floor as Nathans sobs continued, they echoed in the empty school halls. Ricardo tried to soothe his friend as he rubbed small circles onto the smaller boy's back. He was really worried, Nathan was always so upbeat so what could cause him to cry?

Nathan's body stopped to shiver and his sobs were decreasing after a few minutes. He pulled away as a blush rose to his cheeks, he sniffed and looked up at his friend. "S-sorry Ric-cardo." he said as he wiped his eyes with his sweater sleeve but stopped as he felt a big hand grip his arm.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ricardo said as he took Nathan's hands and held them carefully. "Nathan who did this to you?" he asked as Nathan looked up.

"K-kyle." Nathan answered quietly and Ricardo nodded and embraced his friend in a comforting hug. "Why?" he asked as he buried his nose in the ebony colored locks in front of him.

Nathan let out a small confused grunt and Ricardo understood his confusion. "Why haven't you told us." He said again calmly. The small boy sniffled as he explained everything, the bullying and the threats while Ricardo sat quietly and listened. Not interrupting Nathan, he could ask more questions later.

Fresh tears were falling from Nathan's eyes when he was done explaining.

"Don't worry Nathan we'll help you." Ricardo said in a calm voice.

He embraced Nathan. "We'll always help you.".


	2. continuations and explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyy the add on chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy

Nathan was securely held against Ricardo as they both walked out of the school. Nathans' eyes were red and puffy and Ricardo's face held sympathy for his friend. He quickly but quietly asked if the smaller boy was okay for the moment before they began to walk.

The sky had begun to darken as they reached Jake's apartment building, they knocked on the right door and a few seconds later the door was unlocked and Jake was seen. The smile on Jake's face disappeared as he saw his friends, he quickly let them in and led them to his living room.

They all sat in silence before Jake asked what had happened and Nathan burst into tears again, burying himself in Ricardo's side as his thin form trembled with sobs. A look of sheer surprise and horror crossed Jake's face when Nathan's shirt revealed some bruised skin.

It took a while for Nathan to calm down again even with the help of both of his best friends. He still had tear tracks on his cheeks when he told Jake what had happened and then what happened to make Kyle act this badly.

(flashback starts :))

Nathan shivered as he drew his jacket tighter around himself as he continued to walk home. It was just 4 pm but the sky was still pretty dark, stars lit up the night sky though. He walked a few more minutes in silence before he heard something in the alley a few feet behind him, voices.

He quietly approached the source of the voices and as he drew closer he recognized one of the voices, it was Kyle's. He peeked inside the alley and saw Kyle with a knife pointing at a girl before him. He saw the girl and recognized her, they'd only met once and he was pretty sure she didn't know who he was.

The girl's name was Leah, they didn't share any classes but it was clear that she was very distressed right now. She was an introvert that had problems with social situations and this situation didn't help at all. She was backed up against the wall as Kyle demanded something, maybe her bag.

Kyle suddenly approached her and the easily towered over her, knife pointed at her throat.

Nathan saw what was going to happen and cried out but he was too late, Kyle had already slashed her throat, red life spilling out of her. She choked before she fell to the ground limp.

Nathan let out a choked gasp as he stared at the dead girl, he didn't notice that Kyle approached him. He was slammed against the wall behind him, Kyle in his face with his blood-stained knife against Nathan's throat.

His breath quickened as Kyle leaned closer to his face, his breath warm against Nathan's face. He flinched when Kyle let out a growl like sound, he grinned before speaking.

"If you ever tell anyone about this then next time it's going to be one of your precious siblings lying here instead of Leah!". He roughly let him go and ran out of the alley.

Nathan sank to the ground and frantically searched for his phone, he called the police when he found it. He told them what had happened and where to find the girl and then left a fake name to the police when they asked for his name.

He ended the call and then ran home, panting as he reached it.

He ran into his room in panic and locked the door, he sat down with his back against it and ran his hands through his hair as he processed what had happened and began to sob as he remembered the threat.

After a few moments of trying to calm down, he stood up and threw himself on his bed, face down and just laid there until sleep finally claimed him.

(flashback ends)

Nathan was cuddled up to both of his friends when he was done explaining, fresh tears running down his cheeks. Ricardo and Jake were both furious about what had happened to their smaller friend. Revenge plans already forming in their minds, screw being a hero this was more important.

Nathan stopped shaking and the other boys looked down at their smaller friend and the sight warmed their hearts. Nathan was fast asleep between them, lightly snoring, with a small but bright smile on his face.

Ricardo and Jake both slowly drew back to lay Nathan down but froze as Nathan unconsciously reached for them both, so they slowly but gently moved back and embraced their hurt friend. Nathan let out a content sigh as the warmth returned and cuddled closer to his friends.

The taller boys smiled and they slowly drifted to sleep.

\----------

Nathan yawned when he came into consciousness and tried to stretch but was stopped by two solid things. He opened his eyes and rubbed them when his sight was blurry, then looked to see what it was and was quite surprised at what he saw.

Ricardo and Jake lay beside him, both fast asleep, with their arms around Nathan. He slowly nudged them to try and wake them and they both awoke after a while, though not letting Nathan go from their embrace.

"Uh, guys? Are you going to let me go?" Nathan asked as he tried to squirm out of the tight, although comforting, grip.

They both shook their heads and Nathan sighed and continued to squirm.

"We have to go to school, come on!". Jake and Ricardo groaned and released Nathan then got up to get ready. Nathan's and Ricardo's backpacks were here because they'd come directly from school last night.

Nathan suddenly shot up, running to his bag and rummaged through it frantically.

"I have to call my family, they're probably worried sick." He said, panic and worry showing in his tone.

Ricardo approached the frantic boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Nathan it's okay, I called them when we were on our way here yesterday." Nathan visibly calmed at that.

Ricardo placed his hands on Nathan's shoulders, silently asking for permission. Nathan nodded and took off his shirt, wincing while he did it. Ricardo carefully checked his injuries and Jake came to his site with a first aid kit.

They patched him up and ate breakfast and talked about all sorts of things. Nathan was oblivious to the glances that Ricardo and Jake shot at the other, Kyle wasn't getting out of this one easy.

They then walked to school, joking and talking on the way but then Nathan suddenly fell silent, staring at something with fear in his eyes. Ricardo and Jake followed his stare and narrowed their eyes at what they saw, it was Kyle.

Both older boys beat themselves up over this. How could they have missed this?

They both slung an arm over Nathan and led him inside the school building. The rest of the day they made sure that at least one of them was always at Nathan's side. They were horrified at the number of times Kyle tried to hurt their friend and how many times they had to protect him.

That same night the right person was caught for their murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end :)))

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it this far


End file.
